an Angel of Spirit chapter 1
by owl kecil
Summary: Xiumin, hanya seorang pemuda biasa asal Korea yang hidup tenang dengan ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya, Chen. Di tengah kehidupan indah yang dijalaninya, banyak hal yang dilalui hingga sekarang ia berakhir di sebuah kursi roda. Ayah kandungnya yang sudah menyakiti mereka kini kembali, mencoba mengusiknya dan membuat luka baru di luka lama yang belum sembuh...


an Angel of Spirit

Kepala pemuda itu terkulai pasrah, ia menyerah. Impiannya menjadi seorang pemain bola profesional hanya menjadi sebatas mimpi. Matanya yang bulat menatap lapangan hijau yang terhampar didepannya, ia tersenyum perlahan. ' _Ini bukan akhir'_ ujar batinnya pelan, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_! kau ada disini rupanya." Teriak seorang pemuda sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Chen." Teriak pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangan gempalnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-kemana, ternyata kau ada disini," ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Chen itu. Pemuda bertangan gempal itu hanya tersenyum. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah _hyung._ " lanjutnya.

"Apa _ma_ (panggilan untuk ibu)yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Tanya pemuda itu. Chen hanya mengangguk. "Sampai kapan kalian akan terus begini, itu membuatku semakin tidak enak pada kalian."

"Kenapa? Kau juga bagian dari keluarga kami." Ujar Chen yang kini duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pantas untuk itu." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memandang Chen.

"Hei, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap _hyung_ ku, Kim Minseok, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak." Pemuda bernama Chen itu bangkit lalu perlahan mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki pemuda bernama Minseok.

"Hei, ini keterlaluan!" Ujar Minseok terkejut, "kau tahu aku akan menghukummu untuk ini" lanjutnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menerima omelan dari _Ma_ karena aku tidak membawamu pulang," ujar Chen, "jadi, lebih baik kau diam saja selagi aku membawamu pulang."

Pemuda bernama Minseok itu tersenyum, ada perasaan haru dalam hatinya. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang masih mau menerimanya.

-an Angel of Spirit-

"Kalian sudah pulang." Terdengar suara wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah. Perlahan terdengar langkah kakinya yang makin mendekat. "Minseok- _ah_ , kau tahu kau harusnya pamit saat kau mau pergi. Kami semua cemas, kau tahu itu?" ujarnya sambil memandang wajah putra sulungnya.

"Maafkan aku _Ma._ " ujar Minseok. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama Xiumin, aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau memanggilku dengan nama itu." lanjutnya memohon.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Baiklah Xiumin, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dan kita makan malam, kau juga Chen." Ujarnya sambil memandangi putranya satu persatu.

-an Angel of Spirit-

Selalu ada alasan untuk semuanya, termasuk ketika pemuda itu ingin dipanggil Xiumin dan bukan Minseok. Ia tidak membenci nama Koreanya itu, bahkan ia sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja ia ingin lebih menghargai ibunya yang berkewarganegaraan China itu, dan juga adiknya. Sudah lima tahun ia tinggal di negeri tirai bambu itu, itu bukan keinginannya tapi itulah keputusannya. Ia hanya tidak mau mengecewakan (lagi) ibu dan adiknya setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Memang benar, ia tidak punya hubungan darah dengan kedua orang itu. Namun, rasa bersalahnyalah yang membawanya untuk terus bersama dengan mereka. Kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya tapi ayah kandungnya. Ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Chen 10 tahun lalu, saat itu ia masih 9 tahun dan Chen baru berusia 6 tahun, tentu saja dia merasa senang karena ia akan memiliki adik baru dan ibu baru tentunya. Ada perasaan khawatir kalau-kalau ibu tirinya kelak akan seperti apa yang selalu ia tonton di TV. Namun kenyataannya tidak, ia merasa bersyukur punya ibu tiri yang super duber baik, bahkan ia sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Namun semua kebahagiaan yang ia cicipi hanya bertahan 5 tahun lamanya, ayahnya meninggalkan mereka dan pergi dengan wanita lain. Waktu itu ia merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi ibu tirinya sempat mengalami keguguran karena stress yang ia alami.

Itu memang bukan kesalahan Xiumin, tapi ayahnyalah yang melakukan itu. Tak berselang lama, ibu tirinya akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke China. Xiumin remaja merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakan yang dilakukan ayahnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal bersama ibunya setidaknya ia harus menjaga mereka sampai, selamanya.

-an Angel of Spirit-

"Xiumin, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya nyonya Xiao Hua (nama asli dari ibunya) sambil mendekati Xiumin yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Xiumin mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kakinya benar-benar kaku. "Biar aku bantu." ujar Xiao Hua.

"Terima kasih Ma," ujar Xiumin.

"Apa perlu kau mengatakan itu padaku huh?" tanya nyonya Xiao sambil memandang wajah putranya, "kenapa kau tidak keluar untuk makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Xiumin hanya menunduk, ia merasa bersalah. Andaikan kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut masa depannya dengan sangat tragis. "Harusnya aku bisa membuatmu dan Chen bangga sekarang." ujar Xiumin lirih.

"Hei sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu," ujar nyonya Xiao sambil mengusap punggung putranya pelan, "kau selalu membuatku bangga, kau harus tahu itu." lanjutnya.

Xiumin memandang wajah ibunya bingung.

"Kau harus makan, _Ma_ akan menunggumu di ruang makan bersama Chen, jadi kau harus cepat datang." Ujar nyonya Xiao sambil beranjak, "Kau harus cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar omelan Chen sendirian." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

Xiumin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan ibunya, ia berusaha untuk duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia memang melarang siapa pun untuk membantunya melakukan yang satu ini, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang harus bisa ia lakukan sendiri bukan.

-an Angel of Spirit-

" _Ma,_ bulan ini pihak sekolah memintaku untuk melunasi tunggakan SPP" ujar Chen saat menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton TV.

Nyonya Xiao hanya mengembuskan nafasnya berat, "Besok aku akan menemui mereka." ujarnya seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan merajutnya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk meminta waktu lagi? aku malu _Ma,_ sampai kapan kita akan hidup seperti ini. _Ma_ bekerja banting tulang membiayai aku dan _hyung,_ sementara _Pa,_ dia hanya meminta uangmu." Teriak Chen marah.

"Chen!" nyonya Xiao mencoba menenangkan Chen yang marah, ia tak ingin Xiumin mendengar ini, "Chen tenanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi _Ma_. Lelaki b****** itu harusnya yang membiayai hidup kita bukan sebaliknya. Sudah cukup _Ma_ menderita karena lelaki itu."

"Chen!"

" _Ma_ , tidak bisakah _Ma_ bercerai saja dengan lelaki itu? Biarkan saja lelaki itu membawa Xiumin _hyung_ untuk kembali ke Korea jika memang itu yang dia mau."

"Chen CUKUP! Masuk ke kamarmu!" teriak nyonya Xiao marah. Ia bisa melihat muka Chen memucat, dengan tergesa Chen langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Ini pertama kali ia membentak putranya. Terluka, pasti, Chen pasti terluka begitu juga dengan nyonya Xiao.

Hening. Suasana menjadi sangat hening setelah perdebatan singkat antara Chen dan Nyonya Xiao.

" _Ma . . . ._ "

 _Oh tidak, semoga Xiumin tidak mendengar perdebatan tadi,_ batin nyonya Xiao. "Ya . . . " ujar nyonya Xiao setenang mungkin seraya menghapus air mata yang entah kapan mulai mengalir, "kau belum tidur?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum mengantuk, uhm . . ." Xiumin ragu untuk bertanya perihal _appa_ nya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mendengar semuanya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Appa..._ "Xiumin tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Kenangan buruk saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka kembali terbayang.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah ibunya.

"Kau pasti penasaran, apa kau merindukannya?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, baginya lelaki itu sudah mati. "Kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya saja _Ma_? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau berpisah dengan lelaki itu."

Nyonya Xiao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, ia lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak _Ma._ "

Xiumin hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung. "Kau juga memberinya uang bukan, kenapa?"

"Karena dia membutuhkan . . . "

"Sampai kapan _Ma_ akan membohongi Xiumin _hyung_ , sampai kapan _Ma?_ " terdengar suara Chen yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Chen!"

"Kau harus tahu _hyung_ , semua ini karena KAU dan AYAH BR***mu itu hidup kami jadi menderita." Ujar Chen marah sambil mencengkeram kerah baju yang dipakai Xiumin, membuat Xiumin terangkat beberapa senti dari kursi rodanya.

"Chen, cepat lepaskan _hyung_ mu," pinta nyonya Xiao, sambil berusaha melonggarkan cengkeraman tangan Chen.

" _Ma_ tidak bercerai dengan lelaki itu karena KAU, kau harus berterima kasih. Ah bagaimana kau akan berterima kasih dengan keadaanmu yang cacat seperti ini" ujar Chen sinis sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu melangkah pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

-an Angel of Spirit-

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi anakku, Xiumin." ujar nyonya Xiao pelan.

Tubuh Xiumin tiba-tiba kaku mendengar perkataan Nyonya Xiao, dia diam tidak berkutik bahkan saat ibunya mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke ranjang. Ingatannya berputar kembali ke beberapa saat lalu, saat ia mendengar semuanya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. " _Ma,_ aku ingin kembali ke Korea." Pelan tapi pasti, kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Langkah kaki Nyonya Xiao yang tadi sudah menjauhi ranjang Xiumin langsung terhenti, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata putranya berusaha menemukan kebohongan di sana tapi nihil, ia tahu Xiumin bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya barusan, "Tidurlah, Kau pasti lelah." Ujarnya lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Xiumin perlahan.

Kaki nyonya Xiao seakan tidak kuat lagi menanggung beban tubuh wanita paruh baya itu hingga tubuh itu terjatuh tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kamar putranya. Air matanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung, ia menangis tertahan agar tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh kedua putranya, ia sangat berusaha untuk menahannya, sungguh. Tapi apa mau dikata, tangis itu benar-benar pecah sekarang hingga membangunkan Chen yang dari tadi berada di kamarnya.

" _Ma..._ " teriak Chen khawatir sambil berlari ke arah ibunya, " _Ma,_ apa yang terjadi _?_ " tanyanya saat sudah berada di dekat wanita itu.

Nyonya Xiao sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi.

TBC


End file.
